The present invention relates generally to security devices for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, is directed to an apparatus for preventing access to the interior of the vehicle.
Because of the large number of automobile thefts, many devices have been devised for preventing a thief from escaping with the vehicle. Such devices can range from relatively complex electrical and electro-mechanical ignition cut-off switches and electronic alarms to relatively simple mechanical devices that limit rotation of the steering wheel, such as "The Club". However, these devices do not prevent a thief from gaining access to the interior of the vehicle to remove components installed in the vehicle, such as the radio, cassette tape player, airbags, electronic control module (ECM) or the like, as well as personal effects left within the vehicle. Even the alarm devices do not necessarily prevent such theft because a skillful thief can quickly remove the items before anyone responds to the alarm. Thus, even though present devices may make it more difficult for a thief to drive off with the vehicle, it is relatively easy to enter the vehicle and remove anything that it contains.
The present invention was created in view of this problem which is inherent in the prior art.